This invention relates to a game apparatus and, more particularly, to a golf game apparatus adapted for use with pool tables of all sizes for simulated play of golf on the surface of a pool table.
Various games have been developed which simulate the play of golf on a miniature scale. Generally, these games involve the use of rigid playing boards or tables, sometimes flat or alternatively contoured to simulate grades, slopes, valleys, bunkers and water hazards found on natural golf courses. Other related game tables are constructed with a plurality of rails or projections arranged on the surface of the playing table to define a tortuous course between a starting point and a cup or hole. The object of these prior art games is to propel a miniature ball around the assorted protrusions and contours on the game table with hand manipulated clubs or sticks, to a ball receiving opening or cup.
Many of these prior art games employ protrusions which are permanently fixed or painted on the surface of the game table, which severely limits these games in variety and in any possibility of posing new problems of play. Additionally, most prior art games of this type are designed primarily to simulate the manner in which golf is normally played, by using a club or stick to propel a single ball on the game table to a cup or hole.